The Tale of Alpha41
by general andrew
Summary: Alpha-41 tells the story of him and his ARC troopers defiance of Order 66 in his final words before execution.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANYTHING STAR WARS RELATED.**

My name is Spears. Class Alpha-Class Advanced Recon Commando AKA ARC Trooper. Affiliation…unknown. I am currently being held in an Imperial detention cell awaiting my execution for the murder of over a dozen Clone Troopers as well as acts against the Republic and the now Galactic Empire. I was originally known as Alpha-41 or A-41 for my first year of service to the Grand Army of the Republic. It would be much later that my new commander Alpha-60, his Jedi commander Geoff Sonomis and his padawan learner Tay-Yleks would give me the name Spears. These are my last recordings to any of my brothers, and my one sister, lucky enough to have survived the madness of this galaxy. How I got into this mess I'll never know, but one thing I do know is if I had to choose again, I wouldn't change a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up from my stasis nap during the first battle on Kamino. The Confederacy of Independent Systems had decided to stop the war at its source and try to destroy the clone factories in Tipoca City, that was their first mistake. It was rumored that us Alpha-Class ARC Troopers were the most dangerous of all the ARC batches and without this battle the Kaminoans would have kept us in stasis for another two whole years. We all counted ourselves lucky, who knows what kind of fun we would have missed if that would have been the case. We turned the tide and sent the tinnies running. After the battle the Republic saw our abilities and started putting them to good use, my unit consisted of Alpha's 41 through 50. We were assigned to a number of deep undercover missions that ran us all over the galaxy. It wasn't till a fateful day that brought us to Sullust to wipe out the Seps raw resources for building their droids that I would be left with half of my unit. As we mopped up the remaining clankers an AAT was able to get one final shot off killing half the squad including my commander Alpha-50. After all Jango taught us, after all the hours put in making us the most deadly of all the clones in the Grand Army of the Republic, one shot was all it took. We were able to contact another ARC team in the area, but this one was different, this one had a Jedi.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sullust we were put into the 203rd army's ARC Trooper division my superior was Alpha-60 AKA Captain J. which was short for Jango. Our Jedi commander was Geoff Sonomis a polite man with exceptional skills in infiltration. His padawan Tay-Yleks was a young Twi-Lekk with the ability to either annoy you to death, or save your life. I was never good at following anyone but my commander's directions, so during our first battle on Kegan in the Outer-Rim, it wasn't to surprising that Geoff and Capt J. got a little upset when I questioned their orders. Clones were bred to be question-less soldiers, only walking piles of flesh designed to serve, but us Alpha ARCs were even more disobedient than normal ARCs. After a close brush with death which Tay saved me from, I soon understood the meaning of brotherhood. I became our unit's best marksmen, after we took the planet Tay found it fitting to name us. That was the day I became Spears.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the following years we won countless battles and rescued hundreds of our clone brethren. Tay often asked what it was like to be a clone, I told her it was a lot like being a droid except that we got fancier armor, I grew very fond of Tay. We even once celebrated her eighteenth birthday in a traditional Twi'lek manner, when she asked me to dance I couldn't refuse it would have been rude. Capt J. and Geoff almost seemed like brothers with the way they talked. I even overheard them once talking during the middle of an assault about Tay, it seemed that next year she would become a Jedi Knight I didn't know why, but I was proud of her, she deserved it, she had earned it. The men in my unit had also developed a bond, something that was stronger than the Grand Army of the Republic. We had become brothers. Even with a war raging on it seemed everything was perfect in our own little world, until one day.


	5. Chapter 5

We were in a fierce fire fight with droids in the Tion Cluster, we were on the verge of victory when fate dealt us another bad hand. An AAT of all things came out of nowhere and aimed it's gun dead at me, there was no way I could have moved in time that was when Capt J knocked me out of the way taking the blast full force. It aimed at me a second time but Tay was able to cut it's barrel in half leaving it for the rest of the men to destroy as I knelt by my commander's body as he spat up blood his armor torn and helmet disentigrated. Geoff rushed over as Tay yelled for a medic, he raised his hand to Geoff who slowly grasped it. I'll never forget what he said to him. "Look after them commander, their your problem now." He chuckled. In his dying breath he faced me. "Now you follow the commander's orders from now on." Tay burst into tears and came to me. I of course couldn't find myself to cry, clones didn't cry we were born to serve and die. Still we could feel loss and it weighed heavier than anything in the galaxy.


	6. Chapter 6

We were back at our forward command as I left the remaining duties to the clone regulars. I was now in command of our ARC unit and under the direct command of Geoff who was in his private meditation room with Tay as they healed from Capt J's death. The original five of us stood quietly outside mourning in our own way when we were approached by a squad of troopers. Apparently General Grievous had been killed by General Kenobi and the Jedi had tried to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who had now issued our hidden directorate known as Order 66. I was stunned, the Jedi could never do such a thing I had fought along side them for just about this entire war and not once had I ever hinted on any traitorous thoughts. They were going to kill Tay, who had just saved me hours earlier, she couldn't do such a thing, my and I men knew it. So we disobeyed a direct order from the Chancellor and killed the clones. Geoff and Tay wanted to know what was going on, it was pretty obvious with the clones firing on them of what was going on, madness. We fought our way through killing our so called brothers to the hangar, innocent Tay wanted to stay and help fight but we knew we were already out matched. There were no goodbyes as Geoff and Tay escaped in their starfighters, the rest of us managed to get aboard a patrol craft and flung ourselves as far into the outer rim as we could go.


	7. Chapter 7

We shot straight to Mon Calamari of all places. We told them our story of what had happened asking if there was any news about it in the inner rim, I wished I hadn't asked. Each of us felt the pain upon seeing our brothers destroy the Jedi Temple through live news feeds. Jedi were shot on sight as a young padawan fled from the temple only to be annihilated by a contingent of clones. What of that had been Tay? The men wanted to organize; if we had disobeyed maybe other Alpha's had too. There was a chance that not all the Jedi had died and some went into hiding, Geoff and Tay had. But I knew our chances were almost zero of rounding others to our cause, out of a hundred of us I estimated less than fifty had made it this far, even if we could unite them what would we do? Fight our army of brothers? It was a numbers game, it always was and we were still on the losing side. We would have to go into hiding ourselves, so that's what we did. The Mon Calamari gave us five ships, one for each of us. We had been born brothers, but we became a family. We each went our separate ways hoping to assimilate into a changing galaxy. For ten years I've been running, living alone constantly searching for any information on any Jedi survivors. Once inside a little cantina some men approached me and asked me to join an organization to bring down the Empire. Easy to say I declined the offer. I had my own agenda and have had enough of war, besides I don't think their little rebellion will last that long. On days where everything seems to go right fate just grabs you by the ears and throws you off a cliff. I heard someone near an old monastery know something about surviving Jedi's in hiding, when I approached him it turned out to be a trap by the Empire. They've beaten me, starved me, dragged me around and I still haven't said a word as to the locations of my comrades, not that I actually knew where they were but it was still fun to give them false hope. So now I wait, in my eight by ten cell, not even a last meal. This is to my brothers and my one sister who I will see again in the next life, I am recording my last words onto the holonet in hopes of someone remembering this old pile of flesh. I can hear them approaching now, as a final word I just want to say that out of any Jedi that I could have been paired up with I'm glad it was you kid. Spears out.


End file.
